


Nightmare

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Mackenzie is in a relationship with Dean when their dreams start getting invaded and turned into nightmares.  Can they save the day?





	Nightmare

the psychotic dress the senseless feature

it terrifies every living creature

predictability is wearing thin

groundbreaking practice for the preacher

She sat on the bed rocking back and forth. She hadn’t slept in days. Everytime she went to sleep they were there waiting. Dean walked into their room, “Still can’t sleep babe?” She sighed, “Can you?” He sighed, “No, you’re right, there’s something strange going on here.” She stood up and walked towards him, “Everytime I go to sleep I get swarmed my spiders. It’s like my worst nightmares coming true.” Dean wrapped you in a tight hug, “I know babe. It’s the same with me, but not spiders. Mines losing everyone I love. It’s horrible.” She kissed him softly, “That would be horrible.”

clowns mortified by my expression

breathing new life into invention

and gagging the maggots with a weary hand

has failed to leave any impression

They heard Sam scream and they rushed to his room. He sat in his bed shaking. She sat down next to him, “Are you ok Sammy.” He was panting, “I’m….I’m fine. There was clowns. They were trying to kill me.” She hugged him tight, “So it’s gotten to you too.” Sam looked at them confused, “What are you talking about. What got to me?” Dean sighed, “There’s something invading our dreams. We don’t know what it is.” Sam stood up, “And I’m just now finding this out. How long has this been going on?” She sighed, “Just a few days.” Sam sighed, “So was there a reason you guys left me out?” Dean sighed, “You’re right Sam we should have told you, but we we’re trying to figure this out before it got to you.” Sam sat back down, “Well let’s start researching.”

the shock and terror keeps me sane

the shock and terror keeps me sane

does anybody feel the same?

the shock and terror keeps me sane

She looked up from a book, “This is interesting. Maybe it’s Hypnos. He’s the God of sleep. Wouldn’t be such a far fetch for him to invade people’s dreams and make their worst nightmares come true.” Dean sighed, “Not another fudging God.” Sam shrugged, “Makes sense though.” She looked back to the book, “Well this one doesn’t say how to kill him, so back to the drawing board on that one.” Sam stood up and walked to the shelf, “I think we have something over here.” He pulled a thick book off the shelf and laid it on the table, “There look in that one.” She sighed, “You got it down you look it in.” Sam laughed, “Come on you’re better at it than me. I’ll check online.” She glared at him, “Omg fine I’ll do the reading jerk.” Dean laughed at both of them, “I’ll go on the food run. You two try not to have too much fun.” She looked up at him, “Omg and coffee. I needs the coffee.” Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately, “Yes Miss Mackenzie I will get you all the coffee.” She smiled and kissed him back, “Thank you love.”

up now for seven days and wired

the concept of sleep is way too tired

and I’ve dialed in a plan to reinstate

your sense of humor has expired

They’d been up for seven days now. At this point they were living off of coffee and energy drinks. They were wired and ready for this to be over. Sam stood up quickly knocking the chair over, “I found it. I found how to summon him.” She smiled, “And I just found how to kill him. We need a deer antler dipped in virgin blood.” Dean smiled, “Ok I’ll go get the deer antler.” She smiled back at him, “I’ll provide the virgin blood.” Sam glanced at Dean then at her, “Wait what? You mean to tell me that Dean hasn’t gotten into your pants yet. You guys have been dating for six months now.” Dean smiled, “I’m not pressuring her Sam. I can be a good guy you know.” Sam smiled, “Yeah I know. That’s awesome.” Dean left to get the antler and she got a bowl and cut her arm to bleed into the bowl. Sam got the stuff ready to summon the God.

the shock and terror keeps me sane

the shock and terror keeps me sane

does anybody feel the same?

the shock and terror keeps me sane

Once everything was ready Sam did the summon spell. They all stood their ground. Hypnos showed up in all his God glory. Looming over them, “Who dares summon me to the mortal world.” She stepped forward, “It was I. I called you here, because you’re being a douche and I’m done with it.” Hypnos looked at her, “What did you say to me little one?” She stood as tall as her 4’8” frame would allow, “I didn’t stutter. You heard me. Who do you think you are? Taking over people’s dreams and replacing them with nightmares. That’s not cool dude. Not cool at all.” The God looked at her, “I don’t take orders from mere mortals.” She laughed as the boys stepped back, “It’s funny that you’re so quick to assume I’m human.” She shrugged her shoulders and her wings appeared, “Not all assumptions are true.”

The God looked at her, “You’re an angel?” She clicked her tongue, “Nope I’m an archangel. Get it right.” He staggered at little, “Still a God beats you.” He waved his hand and threw her into the wall. She hit hard. It was all part of the plan. She was the distraction while the boys got to him with the antler. She laughed at him, “Is that all you got big boy?” He growled, “You talk a big game for such a little girl.” She stood up and waved her hand throwing him into the wall, “My height has nothing to do with it.” While you had him distracted Dean snuck up on him and stabbed him in the heart. He screamed out as he faded away. Dean rushed to her side, “Are you ok sweetheart?” She smiled, “I’m fine baby. A little achy but, all in all I’m fine.” Sam laughed, “Told you your mouth would get you in trouble one day.” You punched him in the arm, “Hush. Next time you can be the distraction and I’ll stand by and wait for the right moment to strike.”


End file.
